All Right Now
by eusim2
Summary: The Doctor is a misterious man with a dark and timey wimey past. Here's the story of how he enters the life of the Winchester, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. first fanfic - don't judge for my terrible writing (my english needs a lot of improvement) - superwholock fanfic
1. He's Back

Dean pointed the gun at the strange tall man standing in front of him.

DEAN - What are you? Demon, ghost, shapeshifter...?

DOCTOR - I'm a Timelord

DEAN - Timelord? Oh, that's a new one... Give me a reason not to shoot you right now

DOCTOR - Why would you do that? What have I done to you?

DEAN - I've seen what you can do. You're a monster, like everything else I've killed...

Suddenly, a loud noise came from up above. The tall man looked up with fear in his eyes

DOCTOR - Daleks!

DEAN - What?

DOCTOR - They are coming - he said as he looked at the sky and stepped back - and no gun is going to save you from them. If you want to live, RUN!

He ran through the forest while Dean stood there with his gun hanging on his strong hands. The other man looked back to Dean while he stood there not knowing whether to believe him or shoot him.

Another loud noise came from above and Dean started following the man. He didn't know who was the strange man or if it was a trap, but what the hell.

The 'man' reached and then entered a big blue box parked in the middle of the forest. Dean stopped as the man disappeared into that giant blue police box. Then, the man appeared at the door

DOCTOR - So, will you stay there and wait to be exterminated?

Dean ran and entered the blue box. Inside, it was complete different world. It was unbelievable. It was bigger on the inside.

DEAN - What the...?

DOCTOR - yeah, I know, it's bigger on the inside

DEAN - Awesome!

The man kept clicking every button of what seemed to be the control centre of that... box

Dean was pulled aside and fell on the ground. Then, it all calmed down and the man walked towards Dean.

DOCTOR - welcome to the TARDIS. I am the Doctor.

DEAN - How...?

DOCTOR - Qualities of being a timelord.

DEAN - So, you're one of the good guys?

DOCTOR - I guess, but then again what bad guy admits to be the villain?

DEAN - and who are your friends out there?

DOCTOR - They are not out there.

DEAN - Are they gone?

DOCTOR - No. We are. And they're not my friends, actually. They're my worst enemies

DEAN - What do you mean with 'we are'? - Dean left the box and as he opened the door, he realized they were no longer in the forest. They were in a dark alley. Dean stepped out the box and turned around, examining that strange police box. It was apparently just a box. The Doctor came out of the box, as well.

DEAN - Where are we?

DOCTOR - That's a great question. The TARDIS took us somewhere interesting. Parking in an alley wasn't exactly my idea. But if you really want to know, I recommend you to see for yourself.

Dean gave the Doctor a suspicious look. He couldn't believe he was about to follow a strange man's advice. But he did. Dean walked towards the street and then, he saw it. The big panels, the yellow cabs, the crowd... They were in New York City.

* * *

At 221B Baker Street, John Watson reads the newspaper calmly. His friend, Sherlock Holmes is too occupied examining some sort of rare chemical through a microscope

JOHN - Useless. The world is going mad. They're talking about aliens and blue boxes. Journalism is dead.

Sherlock stood still, still examining, impassive to John's commentaries. John stood up, tired of Sherlock's carelessness.

JOHN - I'm going to the groceries. As usual, we could use some food in this house

John left, leaving Sherlock with his microscope. Mrs. Hudson had left earlier, in the morning, smelling like spring flowers. Surely to go on a date. Sherlock glanced at the newspaper John had left on the table. Sherlock stood up from his chair, grabbed the newspaper and read the headline: 'Witnesses reconfirm: Aliens in blue boxes?'

Sherlock whispered to himself:

SHERLOCK - He's back


	2. A Doctor

John looked at the blood stain on the floor. It was supposed to have a corpse laying there, but this time it was different. Another misterious disappearance that led the police to a dead end. Another case for Sherlock.

All over the previous week, people from the same street went missing. House after house, someone vanished leaving blood, large footprints but no other evidence behind. This had been the 6th. The police were going mad with those footprints - it's like they belonged to Big Foot.

John left the room while Sherlock smelled the blood. As usual, it looked like a tuff case to crack but surely Sherlock must have had it figured out already. Dr. Watson wandered around the house. Through the window, he spotted a blue stain with a bright sigh saying something like 'Police'. Wait, what? John looked again and walked towards the window. Out there, a blue police box caught sunlight.

JOHN - It can't be... I must be going mad

John decided to check it. As he reached and opened the entrance door to leave the house, a tall man stopped his hand from knocking the door John had just opened

10th DOCTOR - Hello! I was about to knock even though your police friends out here let me through. But well, human manners never get old, do they? I'm the Doctor

The man reached out his hand and Dr. Watson shook it

JOHN - I'm a doctor too. Dr. John Watson, but I didn't get your ... actual name?

DOCTOR - Just Doctor

JOHN - Alright, but what kind of Doctor?

DOCTOR - That's a tricky one - he said with a naughty smile

The Doctor entered the crime scene where Sherlock was working. John looked at the window but the blue box was no longer there.

JOHN - Funny thing. I would swear I just saw that blue big box everyone's been talking about in the newspapers out there, but it's gone now

The Doctor turned around quickly and woke Sherlock from his thoughts.

DOCTOR - My TARDIS!

The Doctor ran outside. In the place the Doctor had been, John saw Sherlock's pale and astonished face.

JOHN - Sherlock?

SHERLOCK - Who is him? John, who's that man?

Sherlock had a scary expression. White as snow and eyes wide open like John had never seen in him before.

JOHN - He said he was a doctor...

SHERLOCK - The Doctor...?

Sherlock ran outside after the misterious man in the long coat and Chuck Taylor's.


End file.
